That Smile
by I'm just a person
Summary: -My Immortal- songfic to Evanescence. Sango thinks about her lost lover. MS ::WARNING! DEATH!::


**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd never make Sango and Miroku a couple, but I'd just continue having them flirt all the time! Come on people, it's KAWAII! **   
  
_My Immortal_   
  
_I'm so tired of being here...   
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears...   
  
And if you have to leave...   
  
I wish that you would just leave...   
  
Your prescence still lingers here...   
  
And it won't leave me alone..._   
  
Sango stared at the gravestone of the man who she had onced loved. It pained her in every way to see her one and only in this form.   
  
_'Houshi-sama...no...Miroku...'_   
  
~*~*~   
  
Inuyasha looked on from the tree branch he was sitting on. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt sorry for the demon hunter and wanted to comfort her.   
  
He had always slightly admired, also slightly afraid of, Sango and he respected her very much...though he'd never show it. The hanyou shut his eyes closed for a few seconds.   
  
_'I really thought I hated that Miroku...but...now that's he's gone...'_ Inuyasha sighed, as one of the the worst moments of his life played in his mind over and over again.   
  
_Miroku falling to the ground, his face pale and full of horror as he watched the hell hole in his hand start to devour him slowly...   
  
Sango arriving at the scence too late...tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "HOUSHI-SAMA!!!" she ran towards him.   
  
Miroku put up his other hand meekly. "Halt Sango...I...it's my time to leave..."   
  
Sango felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Miroku...!"   
  
The monk smiled weakly, that charming smile he always had on his handsome face. "Ah...I've longed to hear my name come out of your beautiful lips, my dear Sango..."   
  
"Miroku..no...! You..you can't leave me! I WON'T LET YOU!" Sango scrambled to her feet, rushing towards the monk.   
  
"SANGO!" Inuyasha ran towards the demon exterminator before restraining her. "Sango..let him go."   
  
"Miroku...!" Sango cried.   
  
"Sango...I...I love you..." Miroku coughed up, his words barely above a whisper.   
  
"Miroku...I love you! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sango cried out, before trying to break from Inuyasha's grip. "Let me go, Inuyasha! If I die..I'll die with him together!"   
  
"Sango! Enough! Do not be foolish!" Inuyasha growled.   
  
"I'll find you again somehow...!"   
  
The smile on the monk's face had disappeared, as had the rest of him.   
  
Letting the sobbing Sango drop to the floor, Inuyasha dropped to his knees before glaring at the spot where Miroku had once layed.   
  
"I'll take care of her, lecher..don't worry." the hanyou whispered before picking the sleeping Sango up and slumping her onto his back._   
  
~*~*~   
  
Inuyasha sighed. _'It's been 2 years ever since then, and I still can't get the details out of my mind...after all, it IS the day he died two years ago..'_   
  
~*~*~ _These wounds won't seem to heal,   
  
This pain is just too real...   
  
There's just too much that time can not erase...   
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,   
  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears...   
  
And I held your hand through all of these years,   
  
But you still have all of me..._ ~*~*~   
  
_'First Kohaku and then Miroku..was I destined to be alone?'_ Sango thought bitterly before wiping the tears that leaked from her eyes.   
  
_'I can't get my mind off him. He's in my dreams. My nightmares. My thoughts...it's like he is still with me in spirit somehow...'_   
  
_You used to captivate me by your resonating mind..   
  
Now I'm bound by the life that you left behind,   
  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams,   
  
Your voice..it chased away all of the sanity in me..._   
  
To tell the truth, Sango loved the sound of Miroku's voice. She loved everything about him. How cheerful and happy he was, how caring he was..even his perverted ways even had been adored by her. Every time he had touched her bum, she would blush and smack him silly. But now that he was...gone, she missed the feel of his hand dearly.   
  
"Sango?" a gruff, yet soft voice inquired behind her.   
  
"Inuyasha." the demon exterminator acknowledged without turning around. She sighed. "It's...not the same without him, is it?"   
  
Inuyasha sighed. "No. Not at all. In fact...life seems...not worth living with the pervert around, you know?" Inuyasha was never good with words. But Kagome was at her time, buying things for the group. Shippou? He went with Kagoome.   
  
Sango turned around before looking at Inuyasha. He could see that she had been crying for quite some time, for her eyes were red and dry.   
  
Unexpectedly, she leapt up and hugged him.   
  
_These wounds won't seem to heal,   
  
This pain is just too real...   
  
There's just too much that time can not erase...   
  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears,   
  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears..   
  
And I held your hand through all of these years,   
  
But you still have all of me..._   
  
"Sango...? What are you doing..?" Inuyasha inquired, puzzled by the sudden movement.   
  
Sango shook her head. "I...I just need a hug right now. I'm sorry if it was too sudden."   
  
Inuyasha chuckled softly. "It's fine. It's not like we are in a **relationship** or anyth...oh god Sango, gomen!" Inuyasha quickly apologized after seeing that he had said the word 'relationship', the girl's eyes had started to water.   
  
_'Relationship..that's what Miroku and I could have had if I hadn't been so stubborn...'_ Sango thought, feeling the tears roll down her cheek again.   
  
_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,   
  
But though you're still with me,   
  
I've been alone all along...   
  
Inuyasha looked at the girl with despair. "Sango, I didn't mean to..."   
  
Sango shook her head before wiping her eyes. "It's alright Inuysha. You didn't intend on it..." she sighed before standing up.   
  
"Sango?"   
  
"Inuyasha..."   
  
Inuyasha froze. He knew that that tone of voice. "No...Sango, don't.."   
  
"Please Inuyasha...it's the only way I can be with him."   
  
__When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears..._   
  
Inuyasha looked into the demon exterminator's eyes before nodding in understandment. "Alright Sango...say hi to him for me..." he uttered out before sighing. "We're...we're all going to miss you."   
  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears..._   
  
"Thank you Inuyasha...thank you." Sango hugged her friend tightly before running off towards the lake. This was her last day of her life without Miroku. She would finally be reunited with him...   
  
_I held your hand through all of these years..._   
  
~*3 months later*~ Angel Sango smiled at the handsome monk across from her. "I told you I'd find you again."   
  
_But you still have all of me..._   
  
Angel Miroku couldn't help but smile at his lover's saying. "And you did, my love." He kissed her passionately before he smiled at her, that charming smile he always wore on his handsome face. 


End file.
